


The Charming Prince.

by pekeleke



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Complete, Drabble, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-10
Updated: 2013-10-10
Packaged: 2017-12-29 00:39:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/998798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pekeleke/pseuds/pekeleke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charming is as charming does, at least that's the way things work in Harry's humble opinion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Charming Prince.

**Title** : _**The Charming Prince.**_

**Rating** : G

**Author** : pekeleke

**Word** **Count** : 100

**Challenge** : Written for snarry_100 prompt challenge 391: All Natural

**Warnings** : None

**Disclaimer** : Don't own these characters. No money is being made out of this work.

**Summary** _ **:**_ Charming is as charming does, at least that's the way things work in Harry's humble opinion.

 

_**The Charming Prince.** _

  
“That's the finest example of our all-natural, muggle-lambswool, winter range, Sir...”

Harry heard the clerk's excited gushing and rushed towards Severus, eager to see what had caught his attention in a shop he often disparaged.

“Isn't that a tad too colorful and kind of... huge?” He asked, frowning at the enormous jumper nestled in Severus' hands.

“It's for Molly, Harry. I doubt either of us will ever knit her a Christmas jumper, but... spelling a giant 'M' onto this thing shouldn't be difficult...”

Harry kissed him reverently.  
“That's a truly lovely thought, Severus. A charming gesture from a charming Prince...”

 


End file.
